


Among Us—A Hunger Games Fanfiction

by Third__Writer



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, F/M, Imposter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third__Writer/pseuds/Third__Writer
Summary: Basically I watched a bunch of comics made and I went father as to make a fanfiction.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Cato/Clove (Hunger Games), Katniss Everdeen & Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen & Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 7





	Among Us—A Hunger Games Fanfiction

**Brown:** Gale

 **Yellow:** Prim

 **Green:** Katniss

 **White:** Finnick

 **Orange:** Peeta

 **Red:** Johanna

 **Black:** Haymitch

 **Blue:** Cato

 **Lime:** Rue

 **Cyan:** Clove

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually doing this. As I have other ones to finish, I’m going to just put this here and update on this coming Monday.


End file.
